A gas turbine engine typically includes a turbomachinery core having a high pressure compressor, combustor, and high pressure turbine in serial flow relationship. The core is operable in a known manner to generate a primary gas flow. The high pressure compressor includes annular arrays (“rows”) of stationary vanes that direct air entering the engine into downstream, rotating blades of the compressor. Collectively one row of compressor vanes and one row of compressor blades make up a “stage” of the compressor. Similarly, the high pressure turbine includes annular rows of stationary nozzle vanes that direct the gases exiting the combustor into downstream, rotating blades of the turbine. Collectively one row of nozzle vanes and one row of turbine blades make up a “stage” of the turbine. Typically, both the compressor and turbine include a plurality of successive stages.
Gas turbine engines, particularly aircraft engines, require a high degree of periodic maintenance. For example, periodic maintenance is often scheduled to allow internal components of the engine to be inspected for defects and subsequently repaired. Unfortunately, many conventional repair methods used for aircraft engines require that the engine be removed from the body of the aircraft and subsequently partially or fully disassembled. As such, these repair methods result in a significant increase in both the time and the costs associated with repairing internal engine components.
Accordingly, a system and method for performing an in situ repair of an internal component of a gas turbine engine would be welcomed within the technology.